


sharing covers

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Nothing beats watching tv with your three ex-girlfriends, who are all dating each other.





	sharing covers

**Author's Note:**

> covers=blanket
> 
>  
> 
> I love Lisa/Caitlin/Iris. I think the 3 of them would be just the cutest little poly. here's a quick look into their lives

“Am I the only one freezing?” Iris asks, reaching over to grab more of the blanket that she’s sharing with Lisa and Caitlin.

 “Sorry,” Caitlin says sheepishly. 

“Oh, it’s not you honey.” Iris says, turning to face her girlfriend seated next to her on the sofa and dropping a swift kiss on Caitlin’s cheek 

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you wore longer skirts,” Lisa says, from the other side of Iris, tugging on Iris’s mini skirt.

“I’m sorry that I don’t dress in all black leather-” Iris quips, turning sharply to Lisa and playfully swatting at the fingers creeping under her skirt.  “-during the summer.”

Lisa scoffs, “You like me in leather.”

“Well you like me in mini skirts,” Iris retorts.

“I do,” Lisa says, her hand moving further up Iris’s leg, causing the girl to squirm in between her girlfriends.

“Please,” Cisco groans, from the armchair beside the couch, “Can we just watch the show?”

Lisa leans back in the sofa, and stares at Cisco.

“What’s wrong?” Lisa says, the corner of her mouth ticking up in a smirk. “Don’t like being here with all your ex-girlfriends.”

 “Oh, is this the first time you’ve been with us!” Iris gushes, smiling brightly at Cisco.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed. Some might consider it a feat that you’ve dated all of us” Caitlin chimes in.

“Especially since we’re all clearly gay” Lisa says. “And bi.” Adds Iris.

“I’m not, I mean, I am proud, but I’m not,” Cisco huffs, “I’d prefer not to see my ex-girlfriends making out,” Cisco says.

“You wouldn’t?” Lisa teases, her hand clearly moving up Iris’s leg, despite being covered by a blanket.

“Lisa.” Caitlin chastises.

“I’ll behave. At least until the show starts” Lisa grins.

 “What are we watching Star Battle?” Iris asks, absent mindedly rubbing her arms to try and keep warm. 

“Battlestar Galatica”

“Come on West, let’s switch places,” Lisa says, already wrapping her arms around Iris’s waist. She effortlessly flips the girl, depositing her on the other side of the couch.

“Hey babe.” Lisa smiles at Caitlin, and she throws an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder. Like always, Caitlin blushes. She’s utterly hopeless around Lisa’s charm.

 “Do we have everything,” Cisco interjects, before Lisa seduces Caitlin. He really doesn’t want to watch his ex-girlfriends make out.“-only five minutes until the season premier.”

“We should be set, Caitlin’s only been talking about this for the past two-weeks.” Iris says, rolling her eyes.

“That’s because I know how hard it is to get convince you to watch a sci-fi show” Caitlin responds.

 “So how did you convince her?” Lisa asks,

“Well, you know how talented our girl is..,” Iris says, winking at Caitlin.

“Please” Cisco interrupts again, “will the three of you make it thru the show?”

 Iris and Lisa snicker, as Caitlin rolls her eyes.

“Sorry Cisco. Next week you can bring Cynthia.”

Cisco blanches, as Iris and Lisa turn to face him.

“You’re dating someone?” Iris asks, stunned that she didn’t know about this new development

 “Is she hot?” Lisa asks.

“When do we meet her?” Iris follows up.

“You,” Cisco states, pointing at Iris, “Soon.”

“You,” Cisco states, pointing at Lisa, “Never.”

“Cissy-poo” Lisa coos, with a mock pout.

“No way. I’ve forgiven you, but I’m not giving you yet another opportunity to steal my girlfriend.”

“In all fairness, Iris was the one who seduced Caitlin.” Lisa states.

“What’s she like?” Iris asks, steering the conversation away from when Cisco caught Iris and Caitlin drunkenly making out on the dancefloor of Saints & Sinners.

 “She’s umm, pretty fantastic.” Cisco says.

“She kinda reminds me of all of you. Which makes me a little nervous, but I think she may be the one.” Cisco admits.

“Aww, Cissy-poo, I’m glad you’re happy.” Lisa says, flashing him a genuine smile.

“Yeah, we’re like your cheerleaders.” Iris adds, which earns her looks from both Caitlin and Lisa.

“Thanks guys.” Cisco blushes. He had been through a lot with all three of them, yet Cisco couldn’t help but feel lucky to have all three of them in his life.

“Alright. It’s about to start!” Caitlin announces, clapping her hands as the commercial ends.

Iris gives Lisa a look, their girlfriend could be extremely nerdy sometimes. Lisa shrugs back, watching a geeky alien show would always be worth the opportunity to be snuggled up with her girlfriends under the covers.


End file.
